Silence of the Redeemer
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: It started with just a birthday present after that Wolfram's life went down hill. Conrad's dark secret is revealed. Will king Yuri be able to uphold his ideals or will he keep his promise? Chapter 10 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...bah you know all this stuff.

Please review!

Chapter 1:

The pretty blonde knew that his birthday was coming up, he always wished him a happy birthday from afar, but this year he wanted to do something different for his older brother, the brother and the man he respected above anyone else. He admired the man's courage and strong character.

It was all thanks to Yuri really that Wolfram was able to open up to his brother, Yuri didn't change the way Wolfram had felt and felt towards Conrad but he had changed how he would treat the other prince.

So that's how it was, Wolfram had waited late at night fully knowing that Conrad would come late from a small errand from Gwendal. He knew he would feel extremely embarrassed if he gave the present to Conrad in front of the others; his pride sometimes got in his way a lot of the times.

He had made it as far as inside of Conrad's room but once inside his courage seemed to diminish and with a sudden noise from the hall, it startled him and his first reaction had been to hide behind the long tapestry. 'That's what happens when you hang around a wimp all the time,' He cursed inwardly.

He held his breath as he heard the door handle screech and the door slid open. His heart seemed to want to choke his throat from the anticipation and anxiety. He was nervous because he hadn't ever done something like this before.

"Conrad!" Yozak exclaimed, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Wolfram frowned; his heartbeat only grew louder as he was listening to a conversation he probably shouldn't be listening to.

"Please spare me the lecture" Wolfram heard his older brother remark coldly.

Now worried, Wolfram almost came out of his hiding spot, but his legs wouldn't do what his mind was telling them to do, fear of being caught by them made his body rigid solid behind the drapery.

"Every year is the same," Yozak went on, "You always…"

"I'm not trying to be rude Yozak, so please get out of my room, I'm tired"

Wolfram didn't know how come the two soldiers hadn't heard him when his heart was pounding very strident. There was a long pause of silence until Wolfram heard someone (his guess) Yozak shut the door firmly.

He heard his brother sighed profoundly and yet tiring. He could only hear as the man walked around his room, and suddenly a sharp sound of something breaking made him jump. He wished that Conrad hadn't sense his presence for the moment. Against his better senses Wolfram tried to peak from where he stood.

He saw from the help of a small candle light his brother without his shirt exposing broad shoulders and many long, short and odd shaped scars. From where Wolfram stood he couldn't see what the other man was doing but what ever he was doing it didn't seem right.

He saw Conrad drink something from a small container; his brother started coughing as soon as he had swallowed the substance. His instincts screamed his every cell in him to run but again for some reason to see his brother so out of character was keeping him there.

He saw as Conrad sank to one knee and then falling to his side where he shivered in pain.

Wolfram felt himself move away from his safety zone and saw Conrad's frame gradually becoming closer. He reached out to him, Conrad whined as Wolfram tried to lift him to his feet.

"Conrad what did you drink?" he yelled at him as he heard unintelligent words come out of his brother's mouth.

He half-dragged, half-carried Conrad to his bed and with a little help from the older man Wolfram put him on top.

The green- eyed demon hurried to the small container that had fallen to the ground, he picked it up and took a far way sniff. It smelled bitter, and yet the fragrance reminded him of something familiar.

He picked up the small box that he had dropped when he had hurried to the falling Conrad. It was Conrad's birthday present, a small pendent he had worked secretly in substitute to Julia's.

He sighed worriedly as he considered his options, he heard a moan from the bed and he turned his head to see Conrad stretch out an arm towards him. Wolfram put the bottle and the box on top of the table.

"Just what were you thinking big brute?" he asked him as he stretch out his own hand to Conrad's.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're beautiful" Wolfram frowned.

"Just what do you mean by that?" the younger brother asked. "I guess you still don't make sense. Just what did you drink by the way?"

Conrad stared at him.

Suddenly the situation was not sitting right on Wolfram's mind. He started to feel uncomfortable under Conrad's gaze. Wolfram quickly got up and let go off his hand and he hurried to the table where he had left the small bottle.

He sniffed it again and cold horror shock came over him. Conrad, the man he idolized and put to great heights had drunk Omsidarae.

The blonde quickly turned around to find Conrad stand over him. The brunette grabbed him by the wrists and smiled cunningly. Shivers went down Wolfram's spine as he saw the man that was being possessed by the drug tower him.

"Onisan!" Wolfram cried, "I'm your otooto"

Conrad looked down at him, not listening.

Wolfram trembled as he saw his eyes now at better light. Conrad's usual kind and calculating eyes were dark and full of lust.

"Please Conrad! Please don't hurt me, don't…" Conrad smiled cynically and didn't listen.

He encircled an arm around Wolfram's waist and picked him up as though he weighted nothing. Wolfram kicked and tried to wiggle out of his grip but his older brother had always been stronger.

Wolfram's head hurt when Conrad had had thrown him to the bed, he felt dizzy, why was his brother doing this to him? He tried kicking and slapping desperately but his brother's heavier build was oppressing him, he didn't let him breathe, he was suffocating underneath him. Conrad's powerful hands ripped his clothes off him leaving him bare against him, like a mad man Conrad fought desperately against his trousers; it was as if Wolfram wasn't fighting back.

Tears went down his face mangling to his hair, his pleas and cries didn't stop Conrad, not even when he called him brother. He didn't stop not even when Wolfram felt like he was going to die from the pain. Conrad had not stopped not even after the first time but he lustfully ached for the other one until he himself had passed out from exhaust.

How come no one had heard him? How come no one had come to help him, to aid him when he had screamed for salvation? No one had come, not even Yuri.

His whole body ached; he fell to the bed in several attempts to get up. He aimed to walk to the closet and grabbed his brother's coat. He flinched and tried to ignore the pain as he pulled up the coat. The fabric was heavy on him and rough against his swollen skin. He limped to the door, he told himself not to look back but his body acted on its own, tears fell down his eyes again. He shouldn't have looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KKM is not mine.

A/N: I know this chapter is short but bare with me. I will put the next chapter as soon as I'm done editing it. (Which won't be long) The story will continue after chapter 3, so don't loose hope.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. If there are more reviews I know I'll get more motivation to put up more chapters. I have up to chapter eight done I just need to go back and check for mistakes.

Thanks again, and enjoy.

Chapter 2:

"Where is Wolfram?" Yuri asked as he was brushing his daughter's hair into two pigtails as she had demanded stubbornly because usually Wolfram did such tasks.

Gunter's eyes shined with love as he saw his Majesty do such beautiful and yet simple tasks with such grace.

"Papa you're hurting me!" Greta whined.

Yuri laughed nervously as Greta inspected his work on the mirror.

"They are all crooked" she cried.

"Give it here," he pointed to the brush, "let me re-do it"

"No, I rather you not." She pulled on her hair-ties and brushed her hair alone.

Yuri sighed.

Gunter stood straighter as the princess ran pass by them with a "hmpd"

"She is being well taught by Wolfram," Yozak laughed as he came looking for Conrad, the gentleman that was standing behind the king with an unchanged expression.

"Well let's go to breakfast, hopefully we'll be able to see Wolfram there and I'll ask him if he can make Greta not being mad at me anymore."

Gunter walked behind the king admiring his aurora in the morning, feeling blessed to be walking on the ground that the king himself walked on.

"Heika!" Gunter proceeded; he felt that it was time that his majesty himself would start immediately in his studies right after breakfast. "I, your humble and most loyal of servants would like to tell his majesty that he should start studying about the era of the 13th Maoh."

"Gotta run!" Yuri sprinted away.

Automatically Conrad followed him leaving Yozak and Gunter behind in the hallways.

"I will see you later your Excellency," Yozak excused himself.

Gunter looked around the hall that was left unoccupied that of besides him. He sighed deeply as he saw where the king had run off to. He continued with a steady pace but before he could turn he heard an angry scream coming from Wolfram's room.

Gunter hurried there as he saw one of the servant girls being shoved out of the room. Gunter caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he stared at the closed doors.

"Your Excellency!" she exclaimed.

Gunter helped her up but his gaze hadn't shifted from the doors.

"I was here to light up the fire and prepare the bath but Lord von Biefeld yelled at me to get out. I was leaving but he threw some mazoku at me that I almost fell and couldn't get out of his room fast enough. It was my entire fault I should have asked if I could go inside."

"It's alright, Jense you were only doing your duties. You may retrieve."

"Thank you your Excellency." She bowed lowly and quickly left him alone in front of Wolfram's chambers.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gunter"

"I'll be down for breakfast, I'm getting ready."

"Alright"

It struck Gunter odd that the young spoil prince wouldn't want someone to take care of him. But maybe the young spoil prince was just growing. Maybe the king was actually changing the little prince for good. It was most unfortunate that someone like that had to be engaged to the king, where the king could have better prospects.

Well what ever it was, Gunter hoped it went away soon; he didn't want the king to worry about anything else at the moment but his studies.

As he entered the room Gunter felt Gwendal's eyes set on him, he knew what that man wanted, but he wasn't going to give in just because Gwendal wanted something. The man was too much to handle and Gunter had been through his love life like a nightmare on a stormy night. He didn't have good memories of them nor the man and women he had shared it with and Gunter suspected that Gwendal hadn't even had a proper relation with someone in his life.

So the answer was absolute, no.

He made his way across and most unfortunate the right spot for him it was to sit right next to that man. They nodded at each other.

"Where is Wolfram?" Gunter heard his majesty asked again from across the table.

"He said he will be down for breakfast a little late."

"Oh." Yuri asked as he stared at the door for couple seconds and then returned his attention back to Murata.

Breakfast had come and gone; Gunter grabbed Yuri and started dragging him to the study room along with Greta. He told Conrad that he was relived of his duties until the Maoh was done for the day. Oddly enough the warrior didn't argue.

(Chapter 3 Coming Soon)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

From the Author: Thanks everyone for reviewing and for those who don't please do! Thank you.

XXXX

Chapter 3:

It was already evening when someone came to bother him again. Couldn't this people understand that he wanted to be alone? He didn't want to see anyone, he wanted to rest, his body felt broken, he felt used, he felt dirty and he felt ghastly, his stomach turned again just thinking about it.

He remembered throwing up as soon as he had gotten inside his room. His brother had pleased himself with him. He had done as he pleased even if Wolfram had pleaded him not to. He stayed silent hoping the intruder would go away just as hasty. He heard the trespasser try opening the door, but his room was not only locked with key, it was also locked with furniture around the door and windows.

It had taken him a while to drag all the heavy furniture all by himself with his torn-like body but he had managed. He had bathed himself, soaking his body for a while in the water had felt better. He had scrubbed his skin so hard that he had made it raw. He had burned the coat on the fire of his room, he had seen it burn until it had become ashes. He didn't feel liberated.

Wolfram tried to desperately listen to the person on the other side even though he knew who it was by the silent plea from the hallway. He heard his footsteps retreat. Wolfram cried.

It wasn't like endless tears streaming down his face kind of cry; it was more like trying to bury his cries to the world by secreting his face to his pillow. No one must ever know. Not only no one would believe him but because even if they did then everyone would know just how sickening he was. Just how sickening he felt. Just how cursed they were.

XXXX

Early in the morning Wolfram moved the things back, his body still ached and he felt it would continue to ache for a while. Comparing the aching of his heart and his distraught his ache was to very little, but even saying so Wolfram was just lying to himself. Everything hurt.

His back, his legs, his mind, his heart, his insides and even his soul still burned with him. How could _He_ do such a thing? Wolfram just didn't understand, he had gone through every possibility in his head as to why had _He _done that?

He barked orders to that girl to hurry up and prepare his bath. She immediately did so with her head bow low so not to see his face.

Wolfram felt relive and yet scared. Relived, because he didn't want to face anyone just yet, but he knew he would have to, and scared, because his fear of someone finding out and look at him with such disgust would only tear him apart. He would rather die than someone finding out, especially his King and Mother.

He relaxed on the warm bath; the more he thought about it the more he realized that he didn't want to face anyone. But if he didn't want anyone finding out or asking too many questions he would have to act normal. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want to see him.

He was scared of arousing suspicions; he was scared of being near him. He was scared of him. Wolfram felt tears forming in his eyes, he tried to control them but they just came out freely. He desired death instead.

When getting ready he tried not to look at the bruises left my his brother's savage hands, he instead focused on buttoning the right buttons or making sure that the blouse wasn't inside out like when he had put three times in a row. His hands began to tremble as time for breakfast came near.

He'd rather stay there in the safety of his room.

Sure enough Greta had knocked on his door and Wolfram quickly put on his prince's cloak. He didn't feel dignified to wear something of military rank but if he wore his lord-prince clothes he would be able to hide his shame.

He wasn't ready for them; he hoped that he would be able to control his emotions for now at least.

"We missed you yesterday!" Greta cried from the door. "Are you feeling better?"

Wolfram looked at her, such a child, a poor innocent thing, he too had been innocent.

"I'm feeling much better." Wolfram lied. "Come on let us go to breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

"hn"

They walked side by side, Greta was holding on to his hand as they walked to the breakfast hall. She was telling him what she had done the previous day and how much she had missed him. As they were getting near and near Wolfram had stopped listening to her and instead tried to steady his breathing and heartbeat.

"Wolfram" His mother exclaimed from behind. "You look beautiful like that"

Wolfram involuntary flinched at that. His brother too had called him beautiful.

"I don't like to be told that" He stated, surprising even himself at how steady his voice sounded.

"I also like you wearing that," Greta said, "I like it when you look pretty 'cause every time you look pretty I like to think that you are a mother, my mother."

Wolfram could only stare at her; he could feel his eyes sting a little.

"I'm always here for you, no matter what" Wolfram said, he didn't trust himself to bend down but he bend awkwardly and kissed her forehead. "My baby girl." He smiled, a real smile, for a split second he didn't feel dirty.

Before he could say anything Yuri opened the door.

"I though I head your voice" he told Wolfram.

Wolfram stared at him, his eyes sting a little, again.

He knew his mother was at his left, his baby girl at his right and his future husband and the one he loved in front of him. He didn't want them to know that he was dirty and tainted. He didn't want to face the embarrassment, the shame and dishonor.

"That's awfully rude for you to miss breakfast, lunch , and dinner." Yuri protested, "not even when we send people to look for you."

"I…" Wolfram began but as soon as he was going to continue he saw, him.

Out of nowhere without any warning he, Conrad, his brother, stood behind the king.

At the mere sight of him, Wolfram thought that he might of just faint of fear and revulsion.

XXXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks everyone for reviews!

XxX

Chapter 4:

"Breakfast is getting cold" Conrad informed.

Yuri turned passed him and following was the ex-Queen. Wolfram felt a tug from Greta as she started walking behind the other two. His insides felt like they would turn over as he was getting closer to the savage. His only reason not to pass out or run just the opposite direction, it was all thanks to that Greta that she was holding his hand.

She let go of it just before reaching Conrad and ran to the large room.

Wolfram felt shaky and weak, trembling like a leaf; he had no courage left, not with this man, not when he was so close.

"I need to speak to you" Conrad whispered.

His air escaped his lungs, his ribs hurt. Wolfram hurried passed him; his whole being felt tense and numb. He told himself to ignore him, to be with someone and make sure that he was never alone again with such beast.

"You look so pale Wolfram," Gisela said at the sight of him, "Are you sure you are feeling better?"

Without trusting his voice he nodded and took his place next to Yuri. He made himself not to flinch as his clothes pressed against his skin, or at how uncomfortable and painful it felt to be sitting down. He had no appetite, it was just the contrary, he felt like puking and his throat felt clogged.

As breakfast passed on with Wolfram barely taking a bite the other members started to go about their business.

Like always, if he was to play his part, Wolfram followed Yuri to the courtyard. Very unfortunate that they weren't going alone; Conrad, Yuri's shadow was with them. They had little time before Yuri had to go about his duties that they decided that they would play 'catch.' Usually he liked watching them, but right now, he wanted nothing more but to leave them and lock him-self somewhere, a place perhaps where he didn't feel the way that he did.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Yuri as he fixed his glove on his hand. "You barely ate anything."

"Just a little tired that's all" Wolfram glared.

Yuri raised his hands in self-defense and laughed nervously.

"If you're tired then you should just go back to your room." The king suggested.

Wolfram wanted just that but he knew better than attract more attention to himself. So he somehow sucked all of his emotions and instead remarked.

"You just want to get rid of your fiancé!"

"No that's not it" Yuri took a step back. "So why are you wearing that?" he changed the subject.

"You don't like it?" Wolfram folded his arms regardless the pain, he put the pain behind his mind; right now he had to be the young innocent Wolfram that he had been.

"You look…uhm…good." The king turned from Wolfram, he ran away from Wolfram and Conrad to put a good space between them. Wolfram almost ran after him, how could Yuri leave him behind with Conrad?

"Wolfram," He heard his name from him, Wolfram shivered. "We need to talk."

"Conrad!" they heard the king from a distance. "I'm ready!"

Wolfram left the brunette and walked to the benches. He sat there feeling the adrenaline demanding his body to get up and to run away. He couldn't look at him. He felt the tears already forming in his eyes.

He always had hated being weak, but now he was worse than weak. It didn't matter all those years of training, all those years in the battle field. He had been powerless, he was powerless, and he was useless.

Before he even noticed, someone was hovering over him. Fear ran through him again, remembering that night, how he had felt when that someone had been towering him regardless his own strength. He got up almost knocking the king out of the way.

"Wolfram!" Yuri exclaimed after him.

Two powerful arms stopped him. Two strong arms touched him. Two burning arms were contaminating him even further. Wolfram had been looking down finally looked up in panic to find the brown eyes that belonged to that man.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled at him, trying frantically to get him off him. Fear of that night came vividly; he was back in that room on top of that bed. He was covering him with his body, pushing him down deeper into his nightmare. He was thrusting again, he was moaning on top of him, he was touching him and kissing him, he was biting him and punching his ribs so he would stop struggling.

"It's me!" he felt shaken by those arms, the voice became familiar. He remembered that voice. He stared closely at his eyes and they magically turned from brown to blue, they belonged to Yozak.

Wolfram gasped then began to hyperventilate. Relive swept over him, he was safe. He laughed weakly at that man. He was safe.

His eyes rolled over his head. He didn't see anything else.

xXx

Was he dead? He could only hope.

He didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted to be in this peaceful almost tot mind. Save and innocent; he was no longer hurting.

But voices began to clear his cloudy head. He didn't understand what they were saying, but he could hear their pitches, they sounded angry. They were arguing with one another.

Wolfram didn't want to wake up; he fought to keep in that peaceful state of mind. But it became too late. The voices began to make more sense; he started to distinguish to whom they belonged to. He kept his eyes shut though; he didn't want them to know he was awake. That would only be too painful. Why did they have to find out? They knew, but they didn't know who had done it to him.

"What do you mean you don't have any evidence?" he heard the king ask in a cold voice.

"No one knows a thing, Hekai. We will only be able to find out until and only until Wolfram wakes up." He heard Gisela explain with reverence.

"Well why is it that no one is actually trying to find evidence?" Yuri accused. "Retrace his steps. Someone is bound to know what happened. Someone is bound to know who did this to him."

"We have no leads my king" Gunter said in defense of his daughter. "If this is known then the criminal would surely be in alert. We must do this cautiously if we are to find the culprit."

"I agree your majesty" Gwendal said from somewhere around the room.

"Tsk" Wolfram heard Yuri pace.

There was a tense silence in the room; the only one moving around (Wolfram guessed) was King Yuri.

A door opened, the person walked, Wolfram's heart race again, he knew who that was. It was Conrad, his brother, that savage.

"Any news?" Wolfram heard the king ask sharply.

"No sire"

All hope, if any, that wolfram had had it was surely gone now.

xXx

TBC

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANKYOU! for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it.

I probably won't be able to update until two weeks for chapter 6 because I have tedious Finals Week. But don't worry, I'm almost done here.

thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 5:

Yozak rested against the wall right outside the young prince's room. The large doors were close but he could still hear all the angry voices from within.

His brow hurt from frowning, he just couldn't get those scared green eyes from his head. Wolfram von Biefelt never let anyone see pass his stubborn demeanor and then suddenly to see him with such open emotions just stirred up a desire to kill the one who had done it to him.

He remembered picking up Wolfram into his arms and quickly taken him to his room. Gisela had been summoned and she told them to get out as she examined him.

Yozak remembered Gisela's shocking eyes when she had come out. She had gone talked to the young king in private. He remembered King Yuri running back and opening the door to his fiancé's room only to have his power transform him to the Maoh. He hadn't transformed back since he had been delivered the bad news.

Soon others had been informed; Gwendal looked like he would kill the King himself if it had been him. The good thing was that only Gisela, Gwendal, Gunter, King Yuri, Conrad and he knew. No one else.

Conrad had been sent to ask if any strangers had entered the castle. Yozak saw him walking in the middle of the hall. His hand on the hilt of his sword, his face was blank, his eyes and gaze like a raptor, but his demeanor was silent. Yet there was something about Conrad that would give his 'silence' as 'calm'.

H e had known the man for a long time; he had fought with him side to side in the battlefields. And from Yozak's experience through war he knew to best known a man's character was in the dawn and the heat of battle.

His commander and friend was quiet, something behind that gaze told Yozak that perhaps the other half-mazoku knew something. But the way that Conrad walked made Yozak tense, but he understood his comrade's feelings. He knew that Conrad wanted to choke the life out of that bastard that had violated his brother.

"Are you okay?" Yozak asked.

The other man nodded. He passed right through him though. Yozak was left pondering. The door was left slightly open.

"Any news?" he heard the king ask sharply.

"No sire," he heard his friend reply in a neutral voice.

"So there were no strangers into the castle." Yuri said to himself. Yozak peeked into the room and saw the Maoh pace.

"Who was the last one who saw Wolfram?" He asked no one in particular. A shadow hid the Maoh's face as he kept thinking.

His trend of thought was interrupted by Gisela.

"If I could speak my king." She said.

"Go on."

"I think it's better if everyone clear out of this room. I don't think it's proper and wise to have this many people into the room, especially when Wolfram wakes up."

"I'm not leaving here until Wolfram wakes" the king spat.

"I think it is better" Conrad said bowing his face when the king glared at him. "I'll stand watch if you prefer."

The king stared at him and Conrad quickly added, "That way you can try to investigate out of reach from Wolfram's ears. I'll call as soon as Wolfram wakes up. I promise."

The king stared at him for couple of seconds then nodded. Everyone started following the king's lead when a small voice whispered from the bed.

"Yuri," it said.

Everyone turned.

Yuri leaped to his side in almost one stride.

"What is it Wolfram?" he asked, his voice was gentle, not angry nor mad like he had been to them.

"What is going on?" Wolfram's voice took more force. "Why is everyone in my chambers?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Gisela asked sharing a worried and confused look with her father.

"Of course I remember," he said looking at her past Yuri.

He sat up; he looked very small in the large bed.

"Then what is it?" Gwendal asked from the edge of the bed.

"Yes but, why is everyone hovering?"

Yuri didn't grab his hand, he instead reached out for Wolfram's, and he let Wolfram take it by his own will. His fiancé obliged.

"I'm fine," he looked at the king. "Really I'm fine. So I don't know why everyone is doing here."

"You passed out!" Gwendal said a bit too forcefully.

His younger brother looked at him, "I said yesterday I wasn't feeling good. It only makes sense I haven't recuperated yet. That's why I passed out."

"We demand." Gwendal's face darkened, "No. I demand to know what happened. Who was it and when. Gisela said that the bruises looked fresh. I must seek justice back and bring back your honor, I, as the head of the family, older brother and superior officer demand to know, I even order you to tell me."

Wolfram stared back at his brother's blue eyes.

"No." he finally said.

"What?" Gwendal asked in a low dangerous growl.

"I said, no." Wolfram repeated. "No, because nothing happened. I don't know what you are talking about and I desire nothing else but to rest and get back on my feet by the afternoon."

The entire room when silent, the tension was high and both brothers weren't about to give up.

"Lord von Voltaire, not now." Conrad said wisely. "Let him rest for now."

xXx

TBC

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and your patience! I don't have internet right now and I am using public places… I don't like doing that but I really wanted to keep posting… so here it is. I also want to apologize for taking so long. It is just that on later chapters I didn't want things to start contradicting. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 6:

King Yuri understood Gwenal's frustration and anger. But he also understood that if he tried forcefully taking it out of Wolfram then it would only lead down from bad to worse. Conrad was right. It was not the time to ask him. Let Wolfram rest and ask him when everyone was a little bit calmer.

But just the thought of someone doing this to his Wolfram made his insides burn with hate. He kissed Wolfram's hand.

"Fine we'll let you rest." He looked into those pair of emeralds, his fiancé looked relived. "Everyone clear out."

A series of protest began but Yuri raised his hand for them to be silent.

"That's an order."

Yuri could see how the older demons sucked in their pride and bow at him before retrieving without a word.

"For once you look like a king, wimp." Wolfram said turning his back towards him.

"I'm not a wimp." The double-black man said, "I am the 27th maoh of Shin Makoku, I am your fiancé, and even if you sole deny what has obviously happen I will seek justice down to my last breath. So even if you take tomorrow or twenty years to tell me, I will make sure that who ever did this to you. Who ever that was, will suffer dearly for what his actions have done."

"I like your speeches," Wolfram said in a small voice. "They make me feel safe. But that's just what they are, speeches. Speeches of comfort when I need them the most. You make a good king."

Yuri stared at the small frame.

He was going to prove him wrong. He was going to show him that that was not the case.

And just to his own great dislike he couldn't help from wanting to know the man who had cut Wolfram's wings. He wanted to know who it was so he could kill him. Choke the life out of him, he didn't care how, he just wanted to do it. In that regard, Yuri felt like even if he did that then Wolfram would lean on him and let him be his pillar of support.

Wolfram pushed himself to hard, why did he feel that he had to prove his strength in every obstacle? It hurt him when he did that, but it hurt him further was that at times like this Wolfram needed someone to stretch out a hand and grab his.

Another thing that disturbed him was that Wolfram had said he was a 'good king', basically a politician who said and promised, but didn't lived up to the expectations that he had once promised, breaking all sorts of bows and destroying that trust his person had on the people. Yuri didn't want to be remembered by his people in that manner. He wanted to be looked upon as one of the greatest kings ever to govern in Shin Makoku. It hurt him that one of the closest people to him had thought him of nothing more then a 'good king'.

He looked down at the sleeping frame. Yuri felt better to the fact that Wolfram was actually sleeping and that he was there to watch over him. He doubted it that Wolfram had had a good night's rest due to the circumstances.

"Wolfram" he whispered his name. "I'll protect you no matter what."

It torn his heart when he saw Wolfram shed a tear; it gave the king strength to find the one who had done this to him. Some justice would be served once they find him.

Now more than ever did Yuri ever want to hurt someone. A silent rage in him had been hibernating ever since he had found out, a rage like he had never experience before. Is this what the others had felt in their battles? Or when Yuri had brought Greta in their lives? Or when he had forgiven Hube and had accepted him back into Shin Makoku?

Was this what they had felt, a silent rage, a hatred, a despair so deep it felt like it burn his soul. Was Wolfram to suffer alone? Was he playing hero again? His desire to protect Wolfram. He couldn't shake off the feeling of "failure" he felt fully knowing that somewhere around the castle, when he had thought that he had been free from Wolfram coming to his bed, had Wolfram been violated like this. Under his own home, the safest place, the comfort zone that he too felt; was now shuttered.

XxX

It wasn't until later when Yuri stood outside the door, his arms closed his gaze fixed on the plump woman with the tray.

"Has the food been tasted?" he asked her.

"Yes your highness, it has been tasted by the royal taster himself."

He eyed her. "Fine"

He took the tray from her hands and walked back inside the room.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the prince who was in sitting position reclining against fluffy pillows.

A nod was the only thing he received.

It was halfway through the meal when Wolfram finally said something.

"I'm not sick you know."

"I know."

There was silence before Wolfram continued. "Then why are you acting this way?"

"Because I care about you, because I want to protect you. But most of all I want you to be comfortable with me. I now I must have giving you reasons not to in the past by ignoring you, but I am not the same fifteen-year-boy who became a king. I'm a different person now. I love this country and I want to bring justice to all. I know this must be like I'm just trying to preach to you. But I want to show you that I am a person you can rely on and I too want you to be a person I can rely upon. I want us to trust each other. You made me realize for some time now, I just never knew how to bring it up to you. "

Wolfram laughed a humorless laugh.

"I guess you're not much of a wimp as I thought you were."

xXx

TBC

A/N: after this chapter everything goes wild so hang on to something… please review, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoy this joy ride.

Chapter 7:

Yozak made his way to Conrad's room, he made a knock on the door but there was no response. He sighed, of course the Taoisho wouldn't be here, he would be somewhere around the castle trying to find some clues. Everyone had been brooding, he even found himself trying not to snap at one of his comrades when the king had kicked them out of the room.

The young king had never made such an order, it surprised him but at the same time he understood. That, however, didn't help the matter or ease the young prince's older brothers.

He sighed again and started to make his way up the hall. He stopped when he heard a distraught voice that belonged to a girl talking to one of her working companions in a room not so far from that of Conrad's.

"I just don't know if I should be working here if things like this happen." Yozak frowned, concluding that he perhaps had better things to do then to listen to one of the castle servants whine about work.

He was stopped on his tracks when he heard Conrad's title name escape the girl's lips.

"Lord Weller never seemed that type of person." The girl said. "He always seemed so kind and composed."

"Stop talking about it girl," her older companion sharply said. "He has good connections with the king. It is perhaps wiser to keep our mouths shut."

"But Marie," the girl protested.

"I told you to bite that tongue of yours." The older woman order named Marie directed.

Yozak cocked his head and decided to integrate.

"Girl, what's your name?" he asked the girl, she wasn't entirely a girl but not yet a woman either.

She looked at him with embarrassment, her cheeks went red, she fixed her eyes to the floor.

"Please excuse her," the plump Marie woman interfered. "She's only new, she doesn't know all the rules of the castle. Please forgive her. I will make sure she doesn't say another word."

Yozak didn't have time for this. He ignored the older woman and he fixed his attention back to the girl.

"Your name?" he asked again.

"Tesera" she said in above a whisper.

"Tesera." He tried to make his voice seem calmer and nicer. "Just what were you saying about Lord Weller?"

"Nothing important really, it is just some servant talk sir Guire." Tesera followed her superior's desperate heed.

"Forget about the formalities Tesera and talk. Continue what you were going to say. What is it about Lord Weller that doesn't leave you at peace?"

"It's just" she began but was interrupted by Marie.

"It is nothing, sir Guire, like she said it is just servant nonsense."

"If you interrupt her one more time I'll make sure that you are taken away from the castle!" he barked at the older woman. "Now please continue. I'm not mad at you, and you are not in trouble. I just really need to know what you know. Did you hear anything? See anything? What is it?"

Tesera stuttered at first but then she rushed in at the sight of Yozak's dark face.

"It was late at night. I was finally done with my chores. I'm only a scullery maid so I was working late. I was making sure that everything was put at their place and then I heard screams. It came from Lord Weller's room. I didn't know what was going on until I reached his door. I heard someone crying and begging them to stop.

I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. So I called one of the guards, but when he reached closer to these halls he told me that I should just forget about it. He ordered me so cruelly that I ran to my room. I've never been so scared in my life sir Guire, but most of all I never felt so bad because I left someone there to suffer. I didn't sleep at all that night."

Yozak stared at her with disbelieve. He didn't even want to consider what she was saying was true; but he knew better. He knew of what she was talking about. But still he needed proofs; he wanted proofs that would make his worst fear to be a lie.

He turned around from them and rushed to Conrad's room. He knocked, but he once again got no answer. He took the liberty to open the door.

The room was clean, all was tidy. Yozak looked around, taking the freedom to open drawers of his best mate's room. He found nothing. With relive he sighed. He opened the drawer to the side table.

In there was a handkerchief that had once belonged to Julia and on top was a small pendent that Yozak didn't recognize. He could almost kill himself from doubting Conrad.

He turned around to leave but bumped against Conrad's trunk at the end of the bed. He stared at it and went around opening it.

Conrad's clothes and other personal belongings were neatly place there. He saw a box wrapped by a cloth, he went to open it.

In there his worst fear did come true.

Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt, the third Prince of Shin Makoku, fiancé to the 27th Maoh's uniform was placed there, in pieces.

xXx

TBC…

A/N: Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you everyone for the reviews. You make me want to keep writing and finish the story. Don't worry it will be couple of more chapters before everything is concluded.

I wonder if anyone has noticed that I haven't gone to Conrad's point of view. There is actually a very good reason for that. As for Wolfram, I will be back to his point of view so don't worry, it started with his point of view and it will end with his point of view. I like being in Wolfie's head.

Again thank you. Is anyone interested of being my beta reader please contact me. Thank you.

Don't forget to enjoy and review.

Chapter 8:

Yozak paced, left, right, right, left. He growled and threw his fists up on the air. He tried to calm down but nothing was working with him anymore. His normal techniques were not working.

He had sent a message to Conrad telling him that he needed to talk to him right away. Of course he had made sure to make it sound like security reasons instead of the real one.

He waited in a close parlor room for him.

He heard the door slide open.

Yozak saw him as he closed the door behind him. He saw him made his way to the middle of the room.

They stared at each other. Yozak wanted to kill him.

"Lord Weller" Yozak said coolly, addressing him with his title that he had; he no longer knew this man.

"You know." Conrad said, "or else you wouldn't be calling me by 'that'"

They stared at each other even longer.

"We saw many things together during the war, Lord Weller." Yozak finally said after a long heated stare. "The cruelest of things and we vowed to kill any Lord who would do that to some one innocent."

The man stood silent.

"We vowed to kill him and protect the little honor and bring some justice to the victim." He continued. "You have violated not only your name, Lord Weller. You have defiled your younger brother and the future Queen Lord Commander of this kingdom.

I had warned you before. I know it was not your fault about that. But when Julia came into your life you had a way out of that drug; but what you did was slap her helping hand away. I know what happens when omsidarae has taken over her victim's body.

I've seen you and many like you turn into beasts and savages and loose their heads in that process. I've seen from afar how you've suffer and how I longed to help you realize that you need help. You are an addict to her, a slave to her will and this is the outcome of her power.

My mistake was to let you run freely every year without turning you in. And for the respect I had of you before I will let you choose. If you still have some respect towards Shin Makoku, the king, your family and that vow we made long time ago you will turn yourself in. If you are no longer the man I thought you were you will discover that you are still going to be found out.

I will fight you and kill you myself if I have to, I will make sure that some justice will be done in the name of Lord von Bielefelt. And if you manage to kill me instead, I will tell you that I have already sent the evidence and a letter of explanation to his majesty and he will be receiving it by noon tomorrow.

So what will you do Lord Weller?"

"There is no turning back is there?" Conrad asked, his face looked tired, his demeanor looked shaggy.

"No." Yozak said firmly.

"It's not like I wanted to run away…" Conrad was cut off from Yozak.

"I don't need your explanation. I already know. What I need from you is your answer, Lord Weller."

Conrad stared at him and then his face had taken a solid look again.

"His Majesty will know from my lips." He answered.

Yozak gave him a hard calculating look. He stared to walk towards the door.

As he passed the other sword's man, both of their hands went to their swords. They stared but Conrad took the initiative and let go of his sword first. Yozak did the same once he was out of the parlor.

After he had his "little" chat with Conrad, he felt drained. His heart hurt, he had never felt like that. He felt tired, he felt old to his bones. He felt like he had lost his mother for a second time, like he had felt when Dunhiri had passed away or when all of his brothers from the battle of Lutenurg had died defended their honor.

Yet, as tired as he was he also knew not to let his guard down. Even if he felt like giving up he couldn't let his guard down. He could not until he knew for sure that at least he would up hold to his oath. Maybe after his death, Yozak would find peace among his companions that were waiting for him beyond the sweet valley of death.

Demons would not understand this, but he knew for sure that being a Halfling had made him into a skeptic, a philosopher in some ways, and none the less a fighter. It had made him care in a way twice as much then the rest of the mazoku demons.

He walked to Wolfram's chambers and decided to appoint himself his personal guard, just incase Conrad decided to invade the young princes' privacy.

When he arrived, he saw one of the guards standing watch.

"Has the King come out of that room?" he asked the guard.

"Yes, sir"

"Report"

"The King left the premises and Commander Weller went into the room. He left after sometime and no one has come in or out of that room ever since."

"Did you say that Conrad was here?" Yozak exclaimed grabbing the man by the neck of his uniform.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have kept human years in the timeline. Doing the whole five years equals one year seemed to confusing so I did it this way. Do remember that they live for a long time and that a lot of things happen even in a week.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. So thank you, (bows).

Chapter 9:

Yuri sat on his throne, his forehead on the tip of his fingertips as he thought. His head was racing and pounding, his heart had stopped beating and his ribs hurt, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

One of his advisors said something but Yuri just couldn't understand what he was trying to say, he felt himself nod and the man bowed and order something to someone. Before he knew it, there was a wrapped packet sitting on his lap.

Yuri knew it was something important, it had to be. With new eagerness to find some sort of clue that would tell him that Conrad was innocent and that everything was just some big joke it made Yuri desperately open its contents.

There was a letter addressed to him in an elegant but urgent hand.

Trembling he turned it so he would open it.

Someone said something beside him.

Yuri looked up.

There were a lot of people in the throne room; he heard his voice say something. It was as though he was seeing everything from somewhere behind his mind, or above his body, or something. It was as though it were not really him there giving orders or walking or moving. It had to be somebody else because Yuri felt detach from what was going on.

All advisors, men of court, the elite, politicians, lords, ladies, guards and servants left him alone in that big room that resembled a gothic church from Rome he had once seen out Shori's textbook when he had been eight.

With new fear Yuri stared at the unsealed letter. With shaky hands he undid the seal but opened it impatiently. He took a gulp of air as he started to read the first lines.

_To his Majesty the 27__th__ Maoh King Yuri Shibuya of Shin Makoku,_

_When this letter reaches you I do not know if your loyal servant would find himself to be alive or dead. I must confess that I am deeply sorry to be the one to tell you of what has happened and what I have found. _

_It all started a year after Lord Conrad Weller son of the house of Weller entered the war. His official officers were given the order to carry out a military experiment. It was not unusual that regimes were used in such ways. It just so happened to be that Lord Weller was in that particular unit. Under the command of Captain William Winchester the men drank a poison, a drug of some sort by the name of Omsidarae. In the envelope there is the actual definition of the drug. _

Yuri's brow frowned as he looked into the envelope. There was a piece of paper that seemed to have been torn off a book. There was a section that was encircled somewhere in the middle of the page and Yuri read the following:

"_Omsidarae is a drug that was used during the Human-Mazoku war to make the user kill with the strength of twenty Mazoku. It was used in hand-picked experimental regiments made by officials. After twenty years of use Nicolas Moyse, the leader of the Mazoku-Rights-to-Keep-their-Minds-In-Able-to-Fight-the-War-Against-Humans (aka the Mazoku Rights Movement) was able to overrule one of the acts known as the Omsidarae-the-Drug-that-Can-No-longer-Be-Used-Act. In conclusion, the soldiers weren't able to overcome the drug and were executed in spot under the impression of endangering themselves and others. All under the influence were killed and all factories that made the drug were abandoned. _

_Omsidarae was one of the many failed experiments that were made and used during the war to overcome the fear and desperation that the people gave their leaders in such crucial moments."_

Yuri read the section couple of times to understand it completely. Everything just didn't make any sense to him. What did this drug have to do with Conrad? To what he understood it seemed as though Shin Makoku monarchy had let this toxic thing pass and then it was exterminated. With all of his questions and confusions he went back to the letter.

_My king, as you see not all soldiers were executed. Three years before the act was finally pass Lord Weller was the survivor of another gruesome battle before Luntenberg. In the battle of Memphies Captain Winchester under the command and order from the Maoh at that time was given out an assignment due to their strengths. They where order to go into the Memphis gully where intelligence had led them about the Human King's heir, Richard Brinkley, was there waiting to carry out a special operation. _

_Against Prince Brinkley who only had a total of 350,000 men in his disposal and about 30,000 short compare to Lutenberg Captain Winchester's men wiped out the regime and village that resided there in the city of Memphies. The tall buildings were left to dust and there was only grovel of her remains. Prince Brinkley at that time was young, he was not yet sixteen and the informant of Shin Makoku had been misguidedly informed. _

_Prince Brinkley escaped with only few men when Shin Makoku officials believed him dead. It was not only twenty-six years later when the Prince would go back to hunt Shin Makoku as he was the one leading the troops in the battle of Lutenberg. _

_Lord Weller was one of the ten men that survived. Three died in the attempt to save their lives, the remaining seven joined other units. I am informed that four of them died in different battles, one killed himself after spending a night in a local brothel, and the other one went missing and now remains Lord Weller. _

_It was already five years after Memphis that I was put under the same unit as Lord Weller. By accident I found out that he was still taking the drug. For the respect of Dun-Hiri I didn't turn him in, instead I hoped to change his mind. He took all the precautions and only took it on his birthday, "to make me forget" he would tell me. _

_Eighteen years passed and Lord Weller met Lady Julia. She found out almost immediately, she offered her help so he could try to get rid off the drug. Lord Weller refused and like me in some ways she didn't have the heart to turn him in. In the few times we talk we both shared the same terrorizing sentiments; if we ever turned him in it would lead him to the gallows. The fear of loosing such a man never made my decision quiver. _

_Two years later Lutenberg happened and when Lord Weller woke up she was dead. His only real hope of ever getting away from Omsidarae was now gone. As for me I should have said something, I am as guilty as him for I knew what the drug was and that he still consumed it. _

_As for the matter at hand, today I met a servant girl by the name of Tesera Lease, she is young and new, her superior's name is Marie Allen. Miss Lease heard the screams but was too scared right after a guardsman warned her to keep way and to shut her mouth about it. Please your majesty take pity in the soldier, he was only to do his job and protect the castle's name as well as its safety. _

_I went into Lord Weller's room and looked for evidence; I wanted to find anything that would not make it so. To my deepest horror I found his Excellency's uniform, it is in the box I have sent you. _

Yuri quickly opened the box and his heart fell to his stomach. There it was, Wolfram's blue uniform, in pieces.

He looked at it for couple of minutes, rage in him, fatigue, and disorientation at the same time. With a great restrain he went back to finish the letter.

_I have sent this if for some reason I am to be found dead, I will keep your fiancé under my survallience after if I am still alive. If your majesty is to find me guilty as I feel then he may do to me as he wishes. _

_I am truly in your disposal,_

_Yozak _Guriere

TBC.

A/N: If it seems confusing, no worries, it is better explained in the next chapter. Just bare with this for now. Also please review and tell me what you think. Thank you again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: there are footnotes at the end of the chapter. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. There were a lot of things I had to edit from here to make sure I didn't contradict with the timeline of the story.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story and those that have been waiting for this chapter to come up. So thank you for your patience and your time.

Chapter 10:

Yuri read the letter a couple of times trying to digest everything said in it. With little hope and feeling frustrated and betrayed Yuri called upon someone to bring him the head healer of the castle.

The healer was a short skinny man growing bold with a long old mustache. His eyes were golden and he had a demeanor of great importance in the way he walked. His voice however was nothing like anyone would have imagined, it was high pitched and it had a hint of rustiness on the edge.

"Your majesty" he bowed low.

With a wave of his hand Yuri dismissed the few guards that had come in.

Yuri felt a large hatred towards them, he knew that someone heard Wolfram cry out and yet they did not help him. He felt distrustful towards them as the new found fear rose in his chest knowing that perhaps it had happened before but he had been too blind to notice. Or that perhaps it had happened to someone else in his castle and no report had been filed.

Now that healer Simon Krauss and King Yuri were finally alone and no one would be able to hear them did Yuri stood from his throne and walked to the skinny man.

"Whatever happens in here I want it to stay here between us. If I hear a whisper, Healer, your title would be the last of your worries."

The man stared at him in horror.

"Have I offended your person?" the man asked worriedly, his face went red and began to sweat.

"Not at all, I just want to know few things but I don't want anybody else to know." Yuri said. "I want to know if you will keep whatever is said here to be left between me and you." Yuri pointed to his chest and then he pointed to the other man.

"Of course your majesty, I am your servant, I am your loyal servant." The man bowed twice in reverence, his face had gotten very pale.

"As long as you follow through." Yuri said, his face harden as he prepared to ask his questions.

"How close were you to the happenings of the war, the medical side of the war?"

"As close to anyone else in my field sire." Healer Krauss said, feeling a little bit better now for the Maoh's question, but then he began to feel anxious for that same reason.

"Then I suppose you know of the drug by the name of _Omsidarae_"

The little man stared at the King in horror.

"His majesty wants me to produce such a drug for his person?" Healer Krauss said in utter shock.

"No," Yuri said sharply loosing his patience with the man.

"I want to know what her side affects are, I want to know exactly what she is, what she does, and how she does it. I want to know who created her, who consumed her first, who made her, how were those mazoku selected and what happened to them after the act was passed."

"Of course Your Majesty, but I must tell you that story is ancient history. Why would his person concern himself with such trivial matter?" The healer goofed and looked relived but his good humor went away by the cool look of His Majesty's black eyes.

"Of course if His Majesty wants then I will tell him everything I know." Healer Krauss added quickly.

"Yes Master Krauss, tell me."

"Well it all started with the death of Healer Margareta Blair's husband Jonathan Blair. His death was very unfortunate but at the same time it was a miracle for the war. Margareta Blair devoted herself to her work and thus after many trial and errors created her greatest work yet. The entire healer world was at most awe at what she had archived. We thought that with this we would be able to win us the war.

"We all knew what the drug did; the elite monarch knew exactly what they were giving out to the soldiers. They were the ones who gave the order to do so. The first subjects died instantly, and just when we thought that all of our efforts were for nothing a miracle happened and one survived giving us all the thrive to continue with our research.

"Now the drug is a magnificent creation that should have been further studied if it where not for Nicolas Moyse and his famous act. Trivial matter now though.

"As I was saying, Omsidarae had its advantages, for example it gave strength that won us many battles. Your majesty, the drug is a clear liquid substance, it has a strong bitter scent, but its taste is acidic. We ration the drug in reasonable measurements accordingly to the soldier's body weight. We didn't have to know their names, they were faceless, they were there to help Shin Makoku win the war; after all that's why they were in the army, we all had reasoned.

"At first we didn't see the consequences in the usage of the drug for a long period of time. We began to observe that our subjects started experiencing headaches. Then there was something else that we did not foresee. The subjects seemed to have lost morality when the drug was at play. By altering the chemicals in the brain to release a mazoku's primal strength it also shifted a subject's perception of morality by removing the constraints. The affected mazoku was a wild and untamed animal, they had become uncontrollable and we worked tirelessly for a method to keep them constrained until unleashed when needed.

"It wasn't long when an edict came from the Maoh and her advisors, they said to give more of Omsidarae to the units, and they said they wanted a stronger army. To our dismay our best test subjects were given the drug. Captain Winchester and his men marched to the city of Memphis to ambush King Philip Brinkley's heir, prince Richard Brinkley.

"The results were as we all had expected one unit against thousands. A small unit had annihilated a cavalry with high casualties with only eight survivors. The results were almost perfect, our data concluded an increase of dosage and making Omsidarae more concentrated made indeed a stronger unit. After that we kept trying to balance the drug until that anti-Mazoku activist Moyse discovered what we were doing and made it public. Our research was shortened after his famous act was passed and we were seen as the bad guys.

"We! When it should have been him! He and his followers were pro-humans and anti-Mazoku and it was because of them that we almost lost the war. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Lord von Voltaire we would be under human reign instead of yours!

"After the act was passed it was not long after that when Healer Blair killed herself after her factories were destroyed. When all of her research had been burnt, she had put the blame on the 26th and her Reagent brother. After all they were the ones with fault by fully knowing what the drug could do, we created it but they put it to use.

"To control the situation on the feral subjects we threw Tatin, a special tranquilizer in gas form, which inhibited the use of their limbs. We used Tatin to terminate the project.

"We never got to record anything beyond that but I know from the core of my Maryoku that Healer Blair would have found a way to make her work a hundred percent perfect. We had few theories as to what would happen to a subject if he kept drinking it over many years. We believe that he would only have to drink it once a year and would only be violent on the day he drank it.

"All the people that worked in the factories were fired and were made to give an oath to the secrets of Omsidarae. And of course this is all ancient history. No one cares about such things anymore because they are no longer needed or being used to practice.

Now I have told you everything I know Your Majesty."

Yuri stared at him. '_How could the world be so cruel_,' he asked himself.

TBC

Footnotes: I was inspired with this idea from Sigmund Freud's structure model of the psyche the id, ego, and the super-ego.


End file.
